The purpose of a cover plate is to provide a decorative cover for the receptacle box installation while also preventing operator exposure to the interior of the receptacle box, which in many instances contains electrical wiring. By way of example, a cover plate can cover a receptacle box containing devices such as ON/OFF switches, outlet receptacles, dimmers, motor speed selector switches, coaxial cable connectors, TV antenna connectors, telephone jacks, computer network cable connectors, informational devices such as clocks, thermometers, security systems, and so forth.
Known cover plates are typically constructed in the form of a generally flat plate having one or more openings to provide access to a wired device, or the like, mounted in the receptacle box. The existing prior art cover plates involves the use of screws and intervening devices for insertion of the cover plate in the electrical components attached to the electrical devices for secure and firm positioning of the cover plate with the electrical devices. But this leads to a lot of fixing issues and problems as the dimensions of the screws are not aligned with the cover plate dimensions so that the cover plate is tightly and safely secured with the electrical device by getting it inserted into the electrical component of the electrical device.
Hence, looking at the problems in the prior art cover plates, there is a need of a screw less cover plate for electrical device fixtures.